


[ 03 ]

by kimaris



Series: The Ways of Love [ depends on who you ask, I.M ships story dump ] [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hyunwoo is whipped, uh, wow this is so late??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun is –according to Shownu himself—unlike the other boys of his age, he’s quite matured and he knows when he should or should not play around, and for that he’s thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ 03 ]

 

 

When Shownu was asked about who he would most likely to date if he was a girl, he answered that it would either be Hyungwon or Changkyun; Hyungwon, because of his natural good looks, and Changkyun because there’s just something about the maknae that makes his heart swell with _so_ much affection. Changkyun is –according to Shownu himself—unlike the other boys of his age, he’s quite matured and he knows when he should or should not play around, and for that he’s thankful.

 

There was a shy smile on his lips as he remembers what happened just a few weeks ago. Shownu practiced a bit too hard, reaching those high notes that caused pain in his throat. Changkyun was the first one to notice then, when he woke up to their leader coughing rather loudly and was reaching for the medicine box. He knows there’s something wrong, but he didn’t say anything just yet.

 

Later on, when they were in the practice room the rest of the members noticed the change in their leader’s pitch. Like, Shownu is trying harder to reach the notes, and that his voice breaks a little in the end. Wonho suggested that the leader should take a break, because it wouldn’t do them any good if they continue on. Shownu, being the persistent person that he is, insisted that he could go on. And with that, Changkyun’s patience snapped.

 

“Hyung should listen to what other people say.” Changkyun says in a firm yet monotonous tone. “Especially if it concerns your health, hyung should take a break.” He states and at first everyone was silent, Shownu stares at their maknae with a surprised expression, totally not expecting for the youngest to order him around. He wasn’t able to say anything though; because Minhyuk’s loud laughter distracted him and his thoughts.

 

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk wheezes; wiping the tears off his eyes. “You heard that hyung? You better listen to our puppy. Can’t you see he’s mad now?” he snorts and the rest laughed at that, except for Changkyun. The maknae was busy staring back at Shownu, eyes blank and somehow, it bothers Shownu, knowing that their maknae is no doubt, _pissed_ at him. But the question is … _why?_ He hasn’t done anything wrong, is there?

 

 

Changkyun loves Shownu, maybe a bit more than the others. He doesn’t know when it started, but maybe it was back then at No Mercy days? Back when things were awkward, and nobody wanted to talk to Changkyun because apparently he has no right to be there. And yet, there’s Shownu. Quietly entering his room only to ask him if he wants to eat with them, and of course, Changkyun would’ve agreed, would’ve said that he appreciated the thought if not for the threats behind Kihyun’s menacing glare (but look at him now, doting on Changkyun like there’s no tomorrow). So he shook his head and said “No thanks. I’m not hungry anyway.”

 

He thought Shownu would stop talking to him after that, but every day, at exactly seven in the evening, Changkyun would find a tray of food placed atop his desk. And he’d always be taken aback even though he knows who exactly is behind such act. He wonders why Shownu bothers leaving food for him, even if he’s not exactly obligated to do so. He could just ignore Changkyun, just like what everybody does.

 

But Shownu didn’t stop. And one Thursday night, when he got back in his room after showering, the first thing he sees is the letter beside his ‘dinner’.

 

_It would be great if you could eat with us sometime, the others are asking for you as well._

 

If only he doesn’t know the truth, Changkyun would say that the note was heartwarming, but it isn’t the case so he ends up crumpling the paper and throwing it in the bin. But still, what he did didn’t stop his heart from beating a little bit faster, a little bit louder, and for his cheeks to flush a faint tinge of pink.

 

That night he found it even harder to sleep, and he blames it to a certain someone. Changkyun covers his face and groans, because _fuck_ , Shownu should really stop messing with his thoughts … and maybe even his heart.

 

 

In the end, Shownu finds himself taking a break, sitting on the corner as he watch the others dance to their song ‘hero’. And when it was Changkyun’s turn to rap, Shownu feels his heartbeat go faster as he softly sings along from his place.

 

_I can be your hero. I’ll wrap up all the bad guys and put them in the next truck._

Do you think that it’s weird? If Shownu would say that he imagines himself doing just that? That he pictures him and Changkyun in a situation where he’s the one protecting the maknae from everyone who’d dare hurt him?

 

His thoughts trail off, because _holy fucking shit_ now he understands why it bothers him so much knowing that Changkyun is upset at him. Or that he doesn’t like it when Jooheon casually hugs the other from behind, or when Wonho would brush Changkyun’s hair fondly. And most of all, why he finds it annoying when Changkyun would ask Kihyun to sing him a lullaby to sleep even when he could be the one singing for the maknae.

 

He _loves_ Changkyun more than he should, and he knows he couldn’t stop himself, nor does he want to.

 

 

When practice ended, Hyungwon and Minhyuk volunteered to buy dinner –even though it’s already past one—Jooheon, Wonho and Kihyun are all sprawled on the floor, not even bothering to wipe their sweat off. Shownu’s still too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Changkyun approaching him, not until the maknae began tapping his arm.

 

“Huh? Oh … _Ohh_.” Shownu knows he sounded dumb, so he was thankful that Changkyun chose not to react. However, he saw the maknae sigh and he hopes that the other wouldn’t scold him yet again. Changkyun pulls back his hand and proceeds on sitting in front of his hyung.

 

“Hyung should rest when we get back in the dorms. We could ask manager hyung to let you off for a day or two.” Changkyun mumbles, brows furrowed and gaze focused on the floor. It took Shownu a few seconds to understand what the younger meant, and when he finally does, all he could do was blink and utter out a stupid, ‘Uh.’

 

Changkyun is seriously distracting, Shownu thinks. He should ask the maknae to do something about it, but at the same time he enjoys it like this, knowing that Changkyun is simply worried about him.

 

“Ugh,” Shownu was brought back to his senses when he heard the maknae’s groan. He has to stifle a smile when he saw Changkyun fully pouting, obviously getting even more annoyed as seconds go by.

 

“Hyung, you’re so weird sometimes!” Changkyun complains, “If only you’re not sick, and I’m not worried. I would’ve hit you or something.” he crosses his arms and glares at his leader. 

Shownu wasn’t able to stop himself anymore, so he smiles that sweet smile, the one that makes his eyes get even smaller, and for those adorable eye whiskers to be seen. “You’re worried?” he asks and maybe that did the trick, because Changkyun’s face suddenly got red and he was gaping at the other, seemingly realizing what he had just said.

 

“O-Of course I am! I mean, we all are, what are you—“ Changkyun stutters, he halts just to avert his gaze to anything but Shownu, and the latter thinks it’s adorable. If they’re the only ones in the room, he would’ve pulled the younger male for a hug. He could even feel his fingers twitch at the thought.

 

“Why are you worried?” He asks yet again, though before Changkyun could even answer him, Minhyuk’s loud voice interrupted them, yelling _‘food’s here! Come on!_ ’ and if Shownu’s going to be honest, he’ll say that Minhyuk doesn’t know what proper timing is.

 

He watches the maknae get up, and when he thought that Changkyun would really leave the question unanswered, he turned to look at Shownu just to stick his tongue out.

 

_“Wouldn’t you like to know, hyung?”_

 

 

When they were asked to sing their song ‘rush’ live, they were confident that they would do just fine, but still Changkyun turned to look at his leader, tapping him and pointing at his throat, silently asking him if Shownu’s really feeling okay. Shownu has to stifle a smile at that, because Changkyun is seriously cute when he’s like this.

 

He nods and when Changkyun nodded back, Shownu can’t help but whisper faintly, _“I like you.”_ Changkyun raises a brow, unable to hear what the leader just said. They hear the intro of their song playing and Changkyun mouths the question _‘what?’_

 

Shownu smiles and says, “Wait until we’re done.”


End file.
